


A Lasting Bond

by Dreamlabemi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, England (Country), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlabemi/pseuds/Dreamlabemi
Summary: On holiday in the northern British countryside, you meet some acquaintances of your best friend - getting more than you ever bargained for. What's this strange feeling that Johnny gives you? What will you do when you find out?aka - please read this werewolf! Johnny romance and I suck at summaries lol





	A Lasting Bond

You loved visiting your friends or going travelling with them, whenever you could. This summer was no exception – a promised warm saw you plan a little trip up to Yorkshire, to explore the countryside. Best friend Tiffany sitting beside you in the little rental car, you both coo at the quaint cottages and villages you pass by to your destination. For a young pair, it was an odd choice but living in London, the bustling city and hodgepodge of traffic and tourists wears everyone down after a while. Pulling up the gravelled driveway, your faces lit up at the small cottage backing onto the woods that was now yours for the next week. Tiffany had suggested coming all the way up to Yorkshire as one of her old school friends, Taeil, had relocated a while back for a job. Said that he felt more at home than ever before. Taeil had arranged for you two to meet some of his friends for a round of drinks down the local pub that evening, to welcome you both and celebrate together.

After settling into the back bedroom, you opened the French doors and gasped at the beautiful view of the garden full of blooming wildflowers, backing onto the woodland. It looked and felt so alive under the afternoon sun, butterflies and bumblebees snacking on nectar, flowers swaying gently in the breeze.  
“Wow” you exhale before taking in a big breath of fresh air, stepping out into the sunlight, smelling the flora. “Tiff, come look at the garden!” you holler, peeking around the doorframe in search of your best friend. She was sat in her room, looking puzzled at a pair of ripped-up jeans in her hands. She turned to you as you entered the room.  
“I found these in the wardrobe…” her voice wavered. Absently thumbing the tears in the fabric, you picked up the jeans with an equally confused look on your face.  
“They literally look like someone has torn out of them…” you pause. “didn’t you say that Taeil hooked us up with this cottage? Maybe he knows who’s they are?”  
“Or maybe he’s into some _really kinky shit, y/n_. Who knows!” she cackled. Shoving the clothing back into the wardrobe, you both waltzed back out to enjoy the warm afternoon before going to meet the group of boys.

It was about 6pm when you parked outside the local, “Ye Olde Starre Inn”- Tiffany seeking out Taeil and the others while you headed to the bar to get drinks. It was a little rowdy as most Fridays were, full of those who had finished their work for the day, when someone brushed shoulders with you by accident.  
“Oh, I’m sorry” same a smooth voice, hand resting on the small of your back in a gesture of apology. You glanced over to reply when you were met with a young man who towered over you, soft black hair flopping into his chestnut eyes. Plush lips turned up into a smile. Struck by his handsome features, you floundered for a moment before letting out a breathy _it’s ok._ Saved by the barmaid, your stupor was broken as you got yourself a glass of wine and a beer for Tiffany.

Walking around the corner to the lively booth, Tiffany and the boys cheered as you approached them with drinks. Tiff made room as you sat next to her and a guy who Taeil introduced as Taeyong, who seemed very wide-eyed and a little shy. An hour or so into the evening (and a second rose later) you kept on sneaking glances at the chic, tall guy from the bar – only to find his eyes locked on yours. You felt the heat of your blush creep up your neck as you smiled shyly his way, before composing yourself and pottering over to sit with him in a burst of confidence. Noticing his eyes following you as you walked over.  
“Hi – I thought I’d try to mingle…” you proffered, sitting in the seat opposite him and his friend. “It’s Johnny, right? And you’re… Jaehyun?” giving your trepid guesses as the wine fogged your memory. Jaehyun laughed lightly, dimples settling into his smile.  
“Ooo, well remembered!” Johnny added as he chuckled, tipping his glass toward your own. “Do you want a top-up?”  
“Oh, yes please! if it’s ok”  
“Sure! Jaehyun - it’s your round, man!” Jaehyun gave him a _look_ and got up to run the errand but not before Johnny patted his butt for good measure. His eyes cheekily glistened as you giggled at their exchange.  
There was something wild, daring in Johnny’s eyes – the way his gaze bore into you made your heart beat just that bit faster.  
“Y/N…Y/N-“you rapidly blinked and shook your head slightly.  
“God I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” A wry smile worked its way on to his face.  
“I didn’t realise I was that pretty” he chuckled, pretending to preen his hair. “Are you ok though?” For the first time that evening, he touched your hand: the move causing a rush to ripple through you. Johnny’s eyes widened as if he felt it too. Swallowing thickly, Johnny removed his hold reluctantly before swigging down the last of his beer.  
“What was that?”  you enquired.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
You scoffed. “Of course you do – you felt it too, right? I’ve never had that feeling from touching somebody before.” You watched as he looked sheepishly away, clearly trying to avoid the subject.  
“…it felt like…like I knew you. Like a pang of…o-of need…” your voice betrayed you, coming out quietly. Your lashes fluttered as you cast your eyes to your lap, blush tinging your face and neck. Johnny set his glass down and cleared his throat, gaining your attention.  
“I need some fresh-air, do you want to go outside?” He tried nonchalantly, standing from the table while shoving his hand in his pockets. As he made his way to the entrance, several of the guys gave him a quizzical look.  
Taeil and Yuta knew something was amiss and nudged Taeyong, who was conversing with Tiffany. As you stepped into the evening air with a pinch of trepidation, Johnny and Taeyong shared a long, stern look before he followed suit.

“y/n, what happened back there - it's not something that I can explain so easily to you right now. Please just...trust me on this. I'll come over tomorrow evening and we can talk about it then.” Your brow furrowed as you held his gaze, Johnny's words coming out too ambiguous for your liking. “Don't worry, honestly. It's nothing necessarily bad, just... _unusual_.” He weakly smiled down at you, running his hands down from your shoulders reassuringly.

Little did you know just _how_ unusual it’d be.

* * *

 

Evening fell the next day and you found yourself alone, bathing in the tub, looking into the wilderness. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a blur of movement through the trees. Stilling, the only sound audible were the taps slowly dripping in the steamy room. Coming into the clearing was a large, odd-looking wolf. Your sharp intake of breath echoed around the bathroom and you sat forward a little more to get a better look. Instead of being scared, you felt intrigued - there weren’t any wolves in England at all to your knowledge, but _wow_ was this one beautiful. Slowly, it sat down and looked on at the cottage, seemingly at your figure through the glass. You rose from the bath and kept your gaze on the animal as you took a fluffy towel and wrapped it around your nude form. Striding back through to the bedroom, you glanced out of the French doors to see if the wolf was still outside. To your surprise, it begun walking up to the house calmly. As it drew closer, it dawned on you what seemed so odd about the animal; it was far too large to be ordinary with eyes that almost seemed…human.  
  
When it neared you, your hand acted on its own accord, pushing down the handle and letting the door swing open. Raptured, your mouth parted silently in shock as the sizeable animal just padded into the room and sat in front of you. You feebly brought your hand up to stroke its head, your heart beating wildly in your chest – and it let you, keening in the back of its throat. A small laugh of disbelief bubbled up inside you as you fell onto your knees, fussing the black fur beneath your fingers. It was all so strangely familiar, something in the far corners of your mind telling you that you knew this wolf like an old friend.

“I’ll have to tell Johnny about you when he comes over…OH GOD! He’ll be over soon!” you realised the time, pushing back onto the bed for leverage to stand. As you turned around, the wolf whined and gently bit the corner of the towel for attention. Unfortunately, that was enough for the cloth to fall away from your frame. Grabbing all too late, you sighed and picked up the towel from the floor before sending an exasperated look to the animal now making small happy circles before darting through the house.

“Hey come back here!” Haphazardly trying to dress yourself for Johnny’s appearance, you didn’t feel like chasing an overgrown wolf around the Cottage naked. You were dreading the inevitable crashes to ring through the accommodation; however, the most alarming noise made your hair stand on end instead. A groan and an almost wet, cracking sound followed by _somebody_ panting in the other room. As much as you hated being that horror movie trope, you found yourself grabbing the nearest heavy object and slowly moving towards the sound.

“Who's there?! You better not have hurt him!” shaky voice sounding none too confident, another manly groan sounded as you need the kitchen.

“Y/N - it’s me”

“J-johnny?! What happened?” You crossed the threshold, only to see the man crouched on the floor, covering his privates. “Jesus Christ - why are you naked?” With your free hand, you covered your eyes. Heat creeping up your face. “Where's the wolf gone? I swear he went…

...in...

Here...”

The realisation dawned on you, your hand moving over your mouth and eyes widening. Johnny looked a little sheepish as he got to his feet, clearing his throat as you stared at him.

“I can expla-"

“This doesn’t have anything to do with yesterday, does it?” you snapped at him.

Johnny paused for a moment. “it does.” His height now seeming a little intimidating without your heels on and with his nudity. “I didn’t mean to change here in the kitchen, but we should really talk. I hate to ask but is there a bathrobe or anything that I could wear?” he chewed his bottom lip as he stood there awkwardly, noticing you gawking at him.

“you’re a werewolf...” you stated through your mild shock.

“Yes.”

“Oh god - you saw me naked!” everything came back to you, feeling like you could die of embarrassment.

“uh...well, ditto.”

Suddenly, your clothes felt too tight, the room to warm as your head spun. Seeing you stumble and fall backwards Johnny reached out and caught you in his arms before you hurt yourself. There was concern painted over his features, scanning your face. Your eyes fluttered open and you found yourself getting lost in his, Johnny’s arms and hold so warm and comforting. Though you barely knew him, there was that lingering feeling that you felt connected to him in some way.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, thumbing away a few stray hairs from your face. Sighing, you practically melted into his hand forgetting the situation.

“Johnny...what is this? We don't even know each other but I feel so strange.” Your voice sounded so far away, dream-like as he stroked your hair.

“Let me put something on and I'll tell you, ok? It will make the situation a little more comfortable.”

Smiling down at you, you took in more of about his appearance - the plump bow-shape of his lips and kind eyes; sharp, strong jaw and what look like the softest hair imaginable. Acting on impulse, you reached up and threaded your fingers delicately through his hair, watching as Johnny relaxed and leaned towards your palm.

“You’re beautiful.” You whispered. The words fell off your tongue completely sincerely, looking up at him through your lashes.

“That should be my line.” His voice, though quiet, resonated through you. Johnny straightened you both up and followed you to the bathroom to find a robe. Mugs of tea made, you both settled on adjacent sofas before he began.

“So, unfortunately you found out about my urm...unusual ability by accident. But along with being how I am physically, it also comes with other various differences.” He said to take a Pause while you sipped your tea looking on at him.

“I was born like this, but it didn’t really evolve into the transforming stage until a few years ago. Which is when I found Taeil and the other guys and they pretty much became my new family.”

“Wait a second – all of the guys are wolves, too?” you thought about Tiffany, hanging out with Taeil tonight, wondering if she knew anything about his disposition.

“yeah but you have nothing to worry about there.” Johnny waved it off in the most blasé fashion. “The thing is, there are few other traits that make me different from you - besides the whole turning into a wolf thing.”

He sipped his nearly cold tea before continuing. “We’re definitely mentally and physically stronger than regular humans, but that whole ‘silver will destroy us’ myth, is exactly that. The main thing that you need to know though, is that each one of us has someone we form a special connection or bond with. It happens at some stage in your life but you don’t know with who or _when_. It’s like fate decides the whole thing.”

You find yourself pressing your lips into a thin line, figuring out what he was telling you. “So what you’re saying is...”

“Y/N, the reason why you suddenly felt those things and are still feeling them without explanation is because you’re the person I’m supposed to be bonded to.” Clearly you took the wrong moment to drink tea, the milky beverage choking your windpipe as it went down the wrong way. You splutter out: _are you sure?_

“Of course I’m sure - we can both feel it right?”

“It’s just so confusing Johnny. I barely know you, we only met yesterday yet my heart and gut are telling me that I’ve known you for so long and that I should love you...” You honestly felt like crying, this whole situation far too much for you. Johnny got up and plonked himself on the sofa cushion next to you, mugs of tea forgotten on the table beside you both. Reaching out to envelop you in his embrace.

“I know it’s strange, but would you accept me? Are you willing to try?” He held you close to him and you relaxed into the soft towelling of his bathrobe. Burying your face into the crook of his neck. Johnny smelled fresh and earthy, with some citrus warmth that seemed distinctly him. Mumbling into his skin, Johnny gave an airy laugh.

“What was that?” He pulled you back slightly.

“I said: Yes. Only because I’m single and curious and God help me – these feelings are driving me insane!” your heart was pounding against your ribcage, the close proximity of the two of you warming the atmosphere and the evening.

“Can we stay like this for a while?”  
  
You indulged Johnny with your company, finding him gently nuzzling your neck and face. You found that having him near, holding you, calmed you down and made you feel safe. A soft growl emitted from his throat and he hugged you tighter. Far from being scared, you found your fingers finding purchase in the back of the robe, clutching the fabric in case he let go.  
“…You know I’m only here for a week, right?...” A little huff broke the silence in the room.  
“I know.”  
“Well” you swallowed “what will we do about…this?” You gestured, Johnny responding by stroking your hair.  
“We will work things out. I promise. We’ll both have those strange feelings of longing if we’re apart but trust me on this, I’ll sort something out.”  
It was an odd thing, to feel so deeply trusting of a near-stranger yet your instincts ran so deep within. Warm and comfortable, you eventually fell asleep curled up in his arms; the almost-giant putting you to bed before settling atop the covers beside you.  
  
You both awoke to a surprised gasp and a clatter of Tiff’s phone dropping as she didn’t expect to see a man on your bed, let alone one that was scantily clad in just a robe. Johnny practically jumped up, making sure he was decent – meanwhile you blearily opened your eyes, oblivious to what was happening.  
“Oh Tiff, you’re back.”  
“Well spotted, Captain Obvious – can either of you tell me what John is doing in your bed?” Tiffany crossed her arms and leant against the door frame, her long hair brushing over her shoulder.  
“Technically, I was on top of the covers” Johnny interjected, smirking.  
“That doesn’t explain why you’re in only a dressing gown though…” You and Johnny shared a look as you awkwardly conjured up a story for his lack of clothes.

That afternoon, after Johnny had been sent home (with the promise to return the robe) Tiffany asked you to join her on a walk out on the dales to take photos. A little breezy, you popped your hair back into a bun and trekked into some woodland.  
“I saw this beautiful waterfall online, Ayesgarth I think – I’d love to find it and get some pictures in before it gets dark.” Tiff shouted back to you as she ventured ahead. Summer meant long days but the forest got dense toward the centre, meaning you both had to be quick to get the best lighting. The air smelt so fresh and green – reminding you of last night with Johnny. You relished in the crunching under your walking shoes and listening to birdsong with the distant trickle of water from the stream.  
“Hey hun, I didn’t ask you about Taeil – did you notice anything _odd_ about him at all?...” Tiff turned toward you, camera in hand.  
“No, he seemed exactly like I remember him. Why? Something wrong?” She gave a puzzled smile as she glanced at you.  
“not at all, Johnny just said _he’s a ‘goofball’_ ” you air-gestured to her, making your friend burst out laughing.  
“oh my god, please don’t _ever_ try to imitate his accent again – that was terrible!” You slapped her arm in jest as she doubled-over, cackling.  
“Wow, thanks _Tiffany_. Please don’t tell John, though…”  
  
You both had fun messing around, taking photos of the waterfall and paddling in the brook when you saw a flock of birds startled out of the trees ahead of you. Your eyes were drawn immediately to the area when Tiffany gasped, hand over her mouth beside you. She shakily pointed to a large, tan dog of some sorts on its hind legs picking up speed before it got on all fours and made its way, leaping over the stream ahead. While your best friend looked quite shaken, you on the other hand stood there in awe, wondering secretly whom it might have been.  
“Did you see that?!” Tiffany whispered harshly into the air, her hand going to clutch onto your arm.  
“I-I did…” As much as you wanted to divulge your knowledge, you withheld your tongue. The butterflies in your belly swarmed with the kept secret but you knew that Tiffany wouldn’t be able to handle it seriously. “Come on Tiff, let’s get home. I doubt that thing means any harm.” Slowly but surely you both made your way back to the cottage and relaxed with a few glasses of wine. Alcohol starting to taint your mind, the topic of discussion fell back to what you both saw in the woods that afternoon.  
“You know… I had a look online and there’s quite a few local stories and conspiracy sites about things in the woods here…like werewolves and stuff.” Tiffany was at the edge of her seat, poised eagerly with her glass of Shiraz. “it’s crazy isn’t it?” You saw the humour glint her eyes, her mind trying to block out what she really saw in the woods. She gave a nervous giggle into her glass as you looked at her, chewing your bottom lip.  
“You know, Tiff, I’m sure it was just something we couldn’t see properly. There’s loads that scientists etc haven’t discovered yet – as well as loads of people playing pranks. You never know.” You tried your best to console her with your white lie. Guilt bubbled a little inside you but you knew it was for the best.

Once she had settled down, you both called it a night and retreated to your rooms. You gave a deep sigh as you sat down on your bed, reaching for your phone, forgotten on the bedside table. Five messages – mostly from Johnny and one from an unknown number. You fumbled to unlock your phone, realising the message was from Taeyong.

  
[ _Hi Y/N, It’s Taeyong here. Johnny gave me your number. I think it’s important that we have a chat before you leave, come to our house tomorrow afternoon so we can take you through a few things. I’ll send my address below. Have a nice night_ _J - TY_ ]

 

You called Johnny the following morning munching on your breakfast while Tiffany was out on a morning jog ( _“to get more of a feel of the countryside”_ she said). You were a bit apprehensive about meeting everyone now that you knew their secret, not knowing how they’d react at all.

“I just feel like I’d be the odd one out. Is it even normal for a regular human like me to be bonded with you?” your spoon stuck in your mouth, contemplatively. Johnny’s voice came tinny through the line “It happens more frequently than people might think. I mean – how many of us do you think there are compared to you?” a jovial chuckle on the end of the line made you roll your eyes, attention going back to your half-soggy cereal in front of you.

* * *

 

A slight weight in your gut settled uneasily as you pulled up outside the ‘packhouse’. It was a beautiful, large country house with flint walls bordering the garden, Apple and pear trees lining the walkway. The door opened as you approached it, revealing Johnny sporting a soft smile. Seeing him in a loose button-up and hair soft and tousled made your heart leap.

“Hey – thank you for coming over.” He pulled you into his arms, resting his head atop yours. You breathed in his citrus and savoury scent, mentally preparing yourself for the talk with Taeyong. The inside of their home was clean and cosy, surprising you as it was just a bunch of guys living there. He lead you into their kitchen where Taeyong was filling the kettle.

“Tea?” he smiled, handsome and lightly scarred features pronounced by his grin.

“Yes please Taeyong, Thank you for inviting me here.” JOHNNY pulled out a chair for you and took his own right next to you, opposite the leader. His warm hand was on your knee for comfort as Taeyong settled the steaming mugs on the table.

“Now – as I’m sure you know there’s a few things we ought to discuss. Please don’t feel anxious over it, your scent will make us uneasy, too!” he squawked out. You felt a little more at ease from that, knowing that they weren’t making the mood too serious.

“First of all, I want to congratulate you two! I know it may seem confusing right now but this is such a wonderful thing to happen. It can sometimes take decades to find that someone to be bonded to – others just find they have to settle and never have that magical connection.” Taeyong’s eyes lit up as he spoke. You and Johnny glanced at each other as he continued. “Y/n, we’re happy to accept you into our little family so long as you know that you can’t tell anyone about what we are. There are some crazy people out there who have watched too many movies and to _hunt_ us. Speaking of which – I should probably let you know that what we have is hereditary; you won’t _turn into a werewolf_ when the claiming is complete.” Taeyong wafts his hands casually, as if he said the most obvious, mundane statement.  
“Hang on, c-claiming?!” You gawked at them both, red as a tomato.  
“Yes, the claiming. All bonded pairs have to.” He sipped his tea, looking at you over the rim of his mug. “We’re only wolves by birth, no matter if one of the pair is human, the recessive gene is rather strong and passes down quite well.” You sat there, looking down into your mug before looking over at a very sheepish Johnny who looked as red as you were. He cleared his throat, voice sounding quite soft. “Don’t worry Y/n, I’ll take care of you… I didn’t want to mention this until you came over here, I’m sorry I kept it from you.” The look in Johnny’s eyes was earnest; a touch afraid of rejection yet he looked so endearing, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be scared off.  
“Johnny…” You muttered softly. The pull in your chest was so strong. “What else do I need to know?” He smiled at that, the joy spreading across his face as you settled back in your seat to speak with their leader some more.  
Taeyong was smiling softly at the both of you as he gathered his thoughts. “There is one rather big factor of the claiming process; it’s an old tradition that it should be under the moonlight in the woods. We have a secluded clearing we use for this purpose, Yuta and his mate Sicheng were the last couple we inaugurated.” You took his words in slowly, cogs whirring in your brain to process everything. “By _we_ do you mean…”  
“The whole pack has to be witness, yes.” You had no idea how Taeyong was so calm explaining the whole ordeal. Not an ounce of embarrassment on his face. “You have to understand that we do this not only as a tradition but as a celebration. It’s a beautiful thing to be bonded.” Both men took your hands gingerly, Johnny’s thumb smoothing over your knuckles while Taeyong was steadfast with his hold. “It would mean so much to us if you put faith in us – we mean you no harm.”  
“When I saw Yuta and Sicheng, sure I was a little embarrassed being younger” Johnny supplied, “but it was wonderful to see them so happy and for the bond to grow. Sicheng is also a werewolf but he’s on business now in China. It must be such a strain on them to be far apart for a month, I’m just glad you don’t live that far away.” Johnny leant forward to lay a kiss to your temple - a small but welcome gesture. You squeezed both their hands reassuringly.  
“I admit it’s a lot to take in. You all have been nothing but kind to me so far, so I’m willing to go through with it – even if I’m really embarrassed by it all.” You all laugh as you finish speaking, Johnny’s arm coming around to rest at your back. It was a strange if not surprising turn of events for what was supposed to be a quiet getaway.

* * *

 

You found that Tiffany at the pub with Taeil and Donghyuk, schooling the younger boy on how to make cocktails _and lamenting that the pub didn’t offer any._ Tiff’s squawks of laughter could be heard as soon as you stepped through the door, making you grin. She was always so loud and animated.  
“I can hear you from a mile away!” you laugh as you go to kiss her cheek before greeting Taeil and Donghyuk. “Tiff, are you teaching Hyuk how to be an alcoholic? He’s only 18 – he’s barely gotten used to beer!” Donghyuk scowls playfully at you as you ruffle his hair.  
“Hey, I just said I prefer sweeter drinks and these two started giving me recipes like they were bartenders” he sulked, sipping on his strawberry Koppaberg.  
“Hyukie is exaggerating, we only taught him what went into some sweeter cocktails when he asked. Oh, since you’re here – he said that he saw you two yesterday when he went mushroom-picking!” Taeil had a surprised look on his face when he saw that Tiff frowned and you were side-eying him worriedly. Tiffany went quiet and stared into her Chablis, pressing her lips together before she spoke. “Really? We didn’t see any…people on our walk yesterday. Did you just see us passing?” She turned to the teen, hand clasped over her crossed knee in suspense.  
“y-yeah. I had a bucket with me and was passing by the edge of the woods when I saw you both go in; thought it was best not to disturb you guys.” His hand scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. “Why? What, did you both see something?”  
“No! No….nothing. Just some animals, that’s all” Tiff quipped, not missing a beat.

“I’m going to get myself a drink, Hyukie can you come with to help carry the rest?” In order to break the awkward atmosphere, you dragged Donghyuk by his elbow to the bar. Once safely around the corner, the teen groaned in frustration. “Ugh, why did he have to say anything! My god, for the oldest, he sure is stu-"

“Look, he made a mistake. I just hope that she doesn’t doubt your white lie...” Waiting to be served, you cast a sympathetic look at him hunched over the bar with his hands in his hair. “So, you have a red coat, huh? It’s really unusual.” Donghyuk peeks up at you through his hands, smiling.

“You like it? I thought they’d make fun of me at first but all my brothers say it suits me.” A satisfied smile paints your face as the bartender interrupts you. Laughing at one of his jokes, you both return to the table with a drink in each hand for your group. Thankfully, the pair seemed to be immersed in what seemed to be flirting with each other – you just wanted to have a laid-back evening among friends, taking your mind of what was to come.

* * *

 

Saturday finds you in Johnny’s room at the packhouse, admiring his vintage camera collection and a surprising handful of soft toys on a chair in the corner. It made you smile fondly at his creature-comforts. “Who are your friends?” You giggle, picking up a small, smiling whale toy.  
“That’s Blue – he’s my best buddy” he squeezed the cheeks of the blue whale “I’ve had him for ages.” You looked up at Johnny, smirking.  
“wow John, super creative name” came your tease, Johnny trying to tickle you in retaliation.  
“Hey – I was young! Give me some slack.” He laughed, circling his arms around your torso. You looked up into his eyes and found him smiling beautifully down at you. You felt your breath catch in your throat as Johnny’s tall frame leant down to capture your lips with his, ample flesh melding so sweetly against yours. You felt your body sag in response, the pull of your bond making you weak at the knees. Your ears pricked at the sound of Johnny’s soft sigh, his arms running up your back to cup the back of your head. Every press, drag of your lips and the occasional lick had your mind reeling. You hadn’t been kissed like it for years, your fingers clutching his shirt in an automatic response to his ministrations. When he pulled away a soft whine came from you as your eyes peered up at him, a little glazed.

You couldn’t quite believe the feeling of calm that washed over you from the contact. It left you feeling comforted and at home. If that was just from a kiss, you silently wondered what the bond would feel like after you…after tonight. Even though the thought had crossed your mind that in a few hours you’d have to get pretty intimate with the werewolf in front of a bunch of people, your conscious and heart felt tranquil. You began to understand a little what Taeyong and Johnny were telling you, that this ‘bond’ was so special and something to be sought after. Somewhere deep down in your being was a warmth that was only apparent when Johnny was near.  
  
“I have a gift for you” his voice was smooth and quiet, leading you toward the wardrobe resting against the opposite wall. The door protested as he opened it, pulling out a delicate white dress with small cotton lace detailing at the bottom. It was understated and natural, much like the woods were.

“It's so pretty, thank you so much.” The linen felt soft under your fingertips, bringing the garment up to your frame to guess the fit. “Y/n can you wear this tonight? It’s in the tradition to wear something white when the ceremony starts.” Johnny took the dress to hang it on the door. You but your lip, eyes flitting between the garment and the man. “Would it make things better if I _just_ wore this tonight?” Your cheeks burned at the thought, pelvic muscles contracting on their own accord.

 

“Please.”

* * *

  


You were led out to the middle of the forest unto a small clearing, where soft moss lay underneath. The pack were all in their wolf forms looking large and majestic, Johnny right by your side as you picked up your soft linen dress, not to trip over it. Sensing your slight nervousness, the large black wolf butted his head into your palm before stepping away to begin his transformation. Up until now, you had only heard him transform - it sounded painful and looked even more so: sinew and bone popping and ripping to reshape and form again. Johnny had mentioned in his room that his body had gotten used to it, that _it no longer hurt._ Within a few seconds his human form that you had grown fond of was rising from the ground in front of you; pectoral muscles twitching slightly as he took deep breaths to steady himself.  
  
His tall, nude form towered over your frame, his hands coming to cup your face to place a delicate kiss to your lips. Your hands absentmindedly trail over Johnny’s honeyed skin, kissing him once more as he started to undo the buttons of the dress, letting it pool at your feet. Both of your faces were dusted with a pink hue, the thought of having eight of his pack mates surrounding you slightly nerve-wracking. Johnny lay you down gently on the bed of moss and clambered over your form with an almost predatory gaze. He doled out nips and kisses along your flesh, growling softly when he rolled one of your nipples in his hot mouth. Your hand tangled into his soft black hair, back arching when you felt his large palm cup your mound and two of his long fingers slip inside.  
"Oh Johnny!" You moaned and felt him smile against your sweet skin.  
"You feel so soft, my love" he quietly whispered against you, kissing your neck. They caressed the innermost parts of you, relaxing and stretching moist flesh for what was to come. Your small sighs dissipated into the night air, the others quietly looking on at you. You grabbed a handful of moss behind you feeling it give way as Johnny’s hot tongue connected with your clit, laving at the pink folds and under the hood. Your heard him grunt when you clenched around his fingers – loving every moment of making you fall apart under him. Right before your climax, he removed his digits, manoeuvring you onto your stomach. Sweet kisses were placed along your spine as you felt his weight settle over your form. Instinctively you raised your hind to him, feeling the warmth of his leaking member slip against your wet mound. There was a low, feral growl next to your ear that made you shudder, your very core was throbbing with a primal need for the werewolf to mount you and take you there in front of everyone. To mark you as his and to make sure _everyone_ knew about it. With ruddy cheeks and misty eyes, you looked around at how calm his other packmates were, suddenly producing a guttural moan as in one fell swoop Johnny sheathed his girthy length into your heat. The soft, mossy floor was a welcome cushion for your face and limbs while Johnny kept you close to him, hips slapping against yours with his quick strokes into you. Every thrust hit your cervix with precision, making your tummy bulge at the hilt. Johnny’s chest was rumbling with his groans, skin a little sticky with exertion – his heady citrus scent surrounding you as you fell deeper into a lull of pleasure. Your eyes unconsciously rolled to the back of your head, feeling the pressure build inside of you that’d surely burst. That was when his hips changed their pace; deep and strong he went, fingertips moulding into pinkened skin of your hips to make sure you wouldn’t escape his grasp. “Oh fuck, y/n, my love. You feel incredible! Everything feels insane.” Johnny managed to pant out through his motions. A shaky moan drifted out of you as you gained enough energy to reply:  
“so do you, John. Oh my God I’m so close.” Your nipples brushed the cool vegetation under you as you moved, sending small sensations right to where you needed it. Soon your hips gave way under the force of movement, causing a new angle that brought tears to your eyes with how deep he felt. You cried out when Johnny sank back into you, hips flush to your own as he caged you once more with his body. “Y/n, forgive me if this hurts” Johnny groaned as he delivered a particularly hard thrust. Before you had time to question his words, he bit down on your shoulder as he came inside you – right against your cervix. Your shocked cries echoed through the clearing, the werewolves around you sounding a howl into the night sky as the ceremony was finalised.

 

Safe. Cosy. Home.

A full ache pulsed through your body from your shoulder down to your knees, making you whimper as you woke. You certainly didn’t remember getting to bed let alone passing out. The warmth you felt over your stomach was none other than Johnny’s arm, as he lay snuggled into your side. You raised your arm to touch where the bite had been, finding a big gauze dressing covering the wound. Turning your head to face him your eyes traced the outline of his sleeping form: eyelids twitching gently with long lashes to frame them, the gentle slope of his button nose down to his deep philtrum and buxom, bow-shaped lips. It was then that you felt a swell in your heart, one that had already begun to bud and blossom – a feeling that felt so inexplicable yet natural you could only smile at him and stroke his black hair to stop yourself from thinking too deeply.

“Johnny....John, wake up hun.” He stirred slowly, arm pulling you that little closer as he nosed your shoulder, dropping a kiss there. A very gruff _morning_ greeted you in return before he cleared his throat. “I want to stay in bed _all day_...” he grumbled, leaning over you to place a soft kiss against your lips. “hmmm. Me too but I am a bit curious how we got back here. Did I pass out? Last night was pretty intense, huh.” Your hand brushed against his cheekbone and he dipped down again to steal another peck or two. “Jaehyun carried you back and Taeyong cleaned us up. I was _so_ tired but I managed to make it back at least before sleeping.” He chuckled.

“Usually I'd feel embarrassed but I’m just thankful they did – I wouldn’t have appreciated being left outdoors all night.” A wide grin settled on his features at your comment.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty content being outside last night...” if the previous thought didn’t make you blush, this one did. Johnny made you squeal In shocked delight as he rolled the both of you over, under the sheets. Carefully wrapping you in his arms on top of him, you both snuggled into each others neck. You felt Johnny stiffen slightly as he inhaled “...My love. You have worry coming out of all your pores – what did I tell you before, hmm? We can’t stay away from each other too long now anyway because of the bond. Either I’ll move down to the city or we'll find a way to make this work.” Your body sagged closer to his as he comforted you. In one way you wanted to know what it felt like; being apart from your lover apparently put a strain on your body according to what the others had told you, Yuta looking quite down at times as Sicheng was still away on business.  
“It’s quite far, right? I just don’t want either of us to put our careers at risk, John. So much has changed in this short space of time that I can’t help but feel slightly anxious.” Letting out a short sigh you gave his shoulder a kiss. “If I can tell you honestly, my work is freelance – it’d probably benefit me if I moved to a bigger city, especially London. There’s a lot more clients that want photography work there.” He chuckled and gave you a squeeze. “So let me sort out moving down there near you and we can go from there.”  


* * *

 

  
Two weeks later you find yourself running into Johnny’s arms as he spins you around in the middle of Kings Cross station, onlookers giving you various glances as they go about their commute. For two whole weeks, there was constant pain and longing within you – it felt a little similar to your monthly cramps but gradually it got worse with each passing day. Whatever strange work of fate or magic it was that caused it, you were just glad to be in his arms and breathing in that heady citrus scent of his that you’d grown to cherish. It may have been a rushed, if not surprising start; yet in your heart you had a feeling that this bond was to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll, I originally was going to put this on hold and go back to my Hellions series that I am creating on Tumblr/here.  
> When I was on a werewolf high and researching about paranormal activity in England, I realised that Yorkshire is a massive hotspot apparently for werecreatures?? AMAZING OPPORTUNITY. I now also want to go on holiday there lol. 
> 
> Please visit England for our spooky places! We have tonnes.


End file.
